Talk:Garrosh Hellscream
now before we get floods of Horde people saying Garrosh is a hero please be aware that I know that, he's being added here because he's a pretty brutal character regardless of his true nature - I believe Garrosh does, ultimately, fight for good.. however that doesn't excuse some of the things he has done (of course the Alliance aren't saints either).. guess Warcraft's a bit like any "war": no side really comes off looking good Inferno Pendragon 02:43, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ..and Blizzard have confirmed that my statement above is completely false.. damn it Garrosh: I try to defend you and you go all insane on us.. ah well, need to see how Mists of Pandaria goes (I'm betting it's a Sha corruption or something) Inferno Pendragon (talk) 19:22, September 4, 2012 (UTC) even by Warcraft's "grey on grey" morality Garrosh was always worse than the Alliance - the reason the current Alliance are engaging in such violent acts are because they feel deeply threatened by Garrosh and his insane rule, if Thrall was on the throne I doubt the Alliance would be quite so aggressive, Garrosh probably wants the Alliance to become hyper-aggressive so he can turn around and use it as justification for further warmongering Smiletime (talk) 17:38, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't think its a Sha thing Before we ever reach Pandaria, Garrosh has theramore completely destroyed, even though Jaina is friends with Thrall. And we do not learn of the Sha until everyone reaches Pandaria. Thus I think Garrosh's corruption happens long before we hit Pandaria so the Sha might be innocent. Since Garrosh is an orc, I would say his corruption is a Fel thing. Of course this is theoretical.DisneyVillain (talk) 19:28, September 7, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Scratch off what I said. I just heard Garrosh plans to harness the energy of the Sha, so maybe he'll be empowered by it and the Horde will be sickened and that might be why they take action against him. DisneyVillain (talk) 01:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain recent scenes in Pandaria suggest it may well be a Sha corruption, though to be honest I think Garrosh was ALWAYS corrupt - he was never a "hero": he is the barbaric stereotype of an orc that Thrall never was.. even in Cataclysm Thrall could see how bad Garrosh was and clearly regretted letting the steaming pile of crap become the new Warchief, then again I'm anti-Garrosh so my judgement could be seen as biased Smiletime (talk) 17:34, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Finally a Complete Monster In Patch 5.4 he's going to use the sacred pools of the Vale to revive the Heart of Y'Shaarj. This destroys much of the Vale and corrupts it with the Sha and unleashes the Sha of Pride. This is the breaking point, there is no more redemption for Garrosh. DisneyVillain (talk) 20:08, July 30, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain sadly not, he gets redemption via death in Warlords.. Garrosh is thus not a CM. Chris-Wreckless (talk) 23:55, October 14, 2014 (UTC) no, he is NOT redeemed - save for the creation of the Iron Horde.. even that is not redemption as his vengeance got the better of him.. still not a CM though Ytirar (talk) 22:39, October 18, 2014 (UTC) redemption? not a CM? sorry but Garrosh is definitely a CM even in Warlords.. he died a cowardly, rabid beast blaming everyone but himself for the actions he did and Thrall gave him a very just "reason you suck" speech that Garrosh completely ignored.. Garrosh may of been a hero of the Horde once but he died a horrible tyrant no better than history's most notorious fascists Scottish-Terror (talk) 21:00, July 21, 2015 (UTC)